Unexpected Shower Guest
by LovinglyEnchanted
Summary: Damon surprises his girlfriend. Oneshot. DamonXOriginal Charachter.


Kim closed her eyes as she massaged the shampoo into her hair. She breathed in the flowery scent and relished in the way her hands felt on her scalp. Humming quietly to herself, Kim leaned into the hot water and made the most of every moment in her peaceful shower.

Suddenly she felt a feather light touch grazing her hip; she quickly turned, almost falling in the process. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream. She blinked twice, and her heart calmed down only slightly when she realized who her intruder was.

"Damon?" she questioned her boyfriend when he removed his hand, "What the hell are you doing in my shower? Get out!" Kim tried to cover herself up; no one had ever seen her naked before.

"Now Kim," Damon rasped, "You and I both know that's not what you want."

Kim gulped, looking at Damon's damp hair, and wet chest, she didn't dare look any lower. Tightening the hold on her body she replied, "Please leave."

"I can't do that, darling."

He smirked as she closed her eyes, "Well then I'm going to go." she reopened her eyes to find the shower curtain.

He hand both of her wrists in his hands and pinned up against the cool tiled shower wall before she even lifted her foot to step outside. Kim couldn't look at him, with her hands like this, her whole body was his for the taking, and it embarrassed her immensely. "You can't leave with shampoo still in your hair," he spoke. Kim kept her eyes to the side. "You know, darling, you have a gorgeous body."

"Thank you." She replied meekly, her face burning.

"No need to thank me for the truth," Damon replied, "why is it you are blushing so?" Kim didn't respond and Damon gave a small smile, "No need to be ashamed, Kim. You should be used to people giving you compliments."

"Not while I'm naked and in the shower," Kim replied, finding her voice.

"And that is why I am so honoured to be here."

"You weren't invited."

"Ahh, but Kim," he argued, "you are not pushing me away." He let go of her wrists and trailed his fingertips down her arm, over the sides of her body and stopped when he reached her slender hips. Kim couldn't help but shudder. "Now what do you say I finish cleaning your hair?"

Kim surprised herself when she turned around, giving Damon permission to get the last of the shampoo out of her wet hair. She closed her eyes as he began his ministrations along the sides of her scalp, rubbing his fingers ever so gently over her head. Her knees were beginning to go weak. It felt so good when she washed her own hair, she could hardly believe it felt better when he did it.

Slowly, his hands stopped massaging her head, and instead worked their way down her back to land just over her bum. He kissed her neck, his breathe tickling her. Instinctively Kim grabbed him, shocked to have her hand come in contact with wet flesh rather than the usual fabric covering his arm; she had forgotten he was naked too.

Turning around she pressed herself into him to keep him from seeing her, and mostly to keep herself from seeing him. It wasn't a well thought out plan, as her body felt and created pictures in her mind that she didn't need eyes to visualize perfectly. "Oh boy," she spoke, realizing her position.

Damon smirked, wrapping his arms around Kim's wet body. "Well, well," he looked down into her brown eyes, "it seems someone is enjoying themselves just as I expected them too."

With his muscular arms flexed around her, in combination with the heat from the water on her back and his body heat in front, Kim couldn't hold back any longer, and kissed him. He responded immediately, hungrily deepening the kiss, pulling his arms up into her dark hair. Kim momentarily forgot how to breathe when he finally pulled away, sensing her need for oxygen.

She glanced away for a moment when she clearly felt his need for her on her stomach. She then looked back, her eyes darkened with desire. This time it was him who leaned in to kiss her, making her lose all of her senses.

"Damon, I-" Kim spoke after they broke apart again, "I – we- we can't do this."

"Why not, darling?"

"Because it's making me want to rip your clothes off."

Damon smirked at her forwardness, "We'll thank God I'm already naked then."

Kim stepped back, "I know you are all experienced, and all, but," she paused, "I'm not." She swallowed, "and I'm not ready for that step yet."

She looked back into his eyes, seeing that he was contemplating something. She bit her lip. "Well, then we'll wait," was his response. Kim smiled and kissed him again, "but just one condition," he spoke, "if I'm supposed to restrain myself around you, you are going to have to stop kissing me like that when were both naked, showering together."


End file.
